The Diary of Mr Henry Jekyll
by Dr. Jekyll's Desciple
Summary: The title says it all. This story shows the psychological reasons behind jekylls experiments and the terrible transformation that took place.


Day 1

Day 1

My name is Dr. Henry Jekyll, I would like to call myself a scientist of sorts, but many will soon call me a madman. For the experiment I am about to document will forever change the way humans think about the conscious mind. For weeks I have researched everything and anything that may aid me in my pursuit. Being a respected doctor and gentleman I realized that I could never be anything else, I had to uphold that pristine public image. I sought to free myself from these restraints somehow. To do as I wish and to act entirely on impulse would be the only way to cast off the dreary lifestyle I now find myself leading. As the hours of my life ticked away I dreamt of my youth, how free I had felt, how alive! All the years of work and solitude have left me feeling empty and unfulfilled, like a dying leaf wrinkling in the sun. How I long to be free again!

Day 2

This mental rebellion left me pacing for many long nights. I began to worry that this insomnia may drive me mad. I laid down my head and immediately succumbed to sleep. A coin cast in the air, slowly spinning, just out of reach. I gazed intently upon it, and to my mild surprise I observed that one side bore my own visage. The coin turned and I was surprised yet again to find that on both sides I found my own face staring back at me. I reached out once more to take it as the coin exploded into flame! Withdrawing my hand I sat bolt upright in my bed, my body sticky with sweat and every nerve tingling. Slowly the details of my chamber crept into view. I lay back down, catching my breath and letting my heart stop pounding. Suddenly I jumped up, startling my butler now standing in my open doorway. "Are you alright sir?" he questioned. "Yes yes" I replied hastily. I rushed past him, nearly knocking him over in the process. I took the stairs 2 at a time muttering to myself all the while. As I rounded the corner entering my laboratory I began scribbling the thoughts you are reading now. "When faced with a choice there are always temptations to do the one that is more enjoyable or profitable over the one that is right." "Two sides of one man locked in a constant struggle for dominance for the mind, therefore influencing our choices towards bad or good. Two sides of the same coin" "that must be it!" I exclaimed, the only way to truly free my self from the laws and constraints of society is to extricate my more daring and usually subconscious dwelling half. Yes that is it. At last I have found the answer.

Day 18

I have sent a letter to my esteemed college dr. victor Frankenstein requesting the much needed chemicals and supplies to be sent as soon as possible. Victor has funded my tests before, I hope he can spare the ingredients I so desperately need.

Day 31

At last the supplies have arrived from victor. My work can finally commence!

Day 33

An unanticipated bad reaction in the lab has left me one eyebrow short and with a slightly scorched ceiling. Still I push closer to my goal, im close, I can feel it.

Day 34

I have received a letter from an old friend it reads….

I regret to inform you that our dear friend victor Frankenstein was killed yesterday. His long standing castle collapsed with out reason. If and when a body if recovered we will determine if foul play was involved and notify you of our results.

Detective Holmes

Scotland Yard

I read the letter over and over again telling myself I misunderstood. Finally I let the letter flutter to the stone floor of the laboratory. It appeared to be true; his dear friend victor was dead.

Day 36

Once again I am sleepless. An unexplained collapse of a castle that has stood for nearly 100 years, unlikely. As far as I know I was the only one that knew about his experiments, his creations. Maybe someone found out about the late night trips to fresh graves, gathering "parts" as he called them. I believe he was murdered, Murdered for his approach on science. If my plans are discovered I fear I might be next.

Day 39

After many long weeks I can believe my serum is ready for human testing. If this works I will be both praised and famous among the scientific community. But if I fail, then this is my last entry.

Day 40

Oh what great success!!

I applaud my own genius, I am already preparing a second test batch. But first let me tell you what transpired last night.

As I finished writing my day 39 entry, I set down the small book and slowly walked to my lab table. There sitting on the countertop amongst the beaker and bottle was a small tube of bright red liquid. I picked up the jar next to it, taking a pinch of the black powder and sprinkling it into the liquid before me. It bubbled a bit and released a puff of foul smelling smoke. Simultaneously turning light watery green in color. Without hesitation I clenched it in my fist, threw my head back and let the cold green liquid pour down my throat. Instantaneously there was a horrible grinding of bones and a terrible pain as if my very skeleton had started to thrash about inside me. I sank to my hands and knees pounding the ground with my fists, my skin bubbling, stretching, changing! Finally with one last cry with a voice that was not my own, I crashed forward onto the floor.

Darkness took me.

Slowly I became aware of my own consciousness. My eyes fluttered open as I raised myself from the floor. I winced as I slammed my head into the ceiling. I reached up to massage it, inevitably bump and gasped in both horror and sheer fascination. My hand had tripled, no no, quadrupled in size! I raised my enormous hands and clenched fists as big as cinderblocks. I bound across the lab seizing a small mirror in my new massive hands. I raised it slowly, agonizingly slow until my face; the face of a stranger was reflected. I stared into eyes that were unfamiliar to me. They were small and squinty. Half covered by a slightly protruding brow. Below that was a large flatish nose with nostrils the size of coins! I opened and closed my new mouth, noting crooked teeth, and cracked lips. Placing the mirror on the table, I examined the rest of my physique. My arms and legs rippled with muscle and my stomach was large as if from years of overindulgence. Apparently my clothes had not grown with me; I frowned as I examined the tattered shreds of my best suit. Soon a smile crept across my face. I had succeeded!! I let out a cry of joy in a deep gravely voice that soon turned into booming laughter.

I had done it, I was free.


End file.
